


Drabble: Needed

by Archangel_Beth



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Diablo III
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Beth/pseuds/Archangel_Beth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her defeat, Azula finds a new purpose in life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Needed

* * *

The mirror opened one night. Opened into a world without bindings, a world where all the elements bowed to her, a world... that needed her. _Needed her._ _**Her!**_ It took study, mastering the new powers. She nearly forgot herself, forgot her old life.

Then the star fell.

She remembers (dimly) when another star blazed across the sky, full of power. This fallen one... She must find out more. She must learn. She must defeat the walking dead and unclean animals.

Besides. The people need her. _Need_ her. Need _her_.

Her, alone, and never a brother to get in the way.

**Author's Note:**

> _(Prompt by Incandescens; Azula + Diablo III. (The voice actress for the female Wizard is the same as Azula's...)_


End file.
